El señor de las sombras
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Ryuko Matoi era la típica estudiante normal, aunque un poco rebelde, pero normal... Hasta que cierto día, el destino quiso que ella y un famoso y buscado vampiro se encuentren. Convivir con aquel fuerte y atractivo vampiro no será tan fácil...


Caminaba tranquila por las calles de la ciudad, sin mucha preocupación. De todos modos, nunca llegaba tarde a clase aunque quisiera... Eso si, la academia Hyojinn era un lugar muy prestigioso, demasiado para ella.

Su hermana trabajaba como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y día tras día le hacía la pelota para que ingresara en su academia. Total, no pudo elegir de todos modos...

Había llegado a una calle residencial muy humilde, donde su mejor amiga Mako la esperaba en la puerta de su casa, como de costumbre.

- ¡Ryuko-chaaaaan! -le saludaba con la mano euforicamente.

- ¡Buenos días Mako! -se acercó a ella lentamente, sin prisa.

- ¿Hm? ¡Vamos Ryuko! Vamos a llegar tarde como camines más lento... -se desanimó notoriamente.

- Que va. Satsuki nos dejara pasar de todos modos. -sonreía de forma convincente.

- Aun me sigo preguntando por qué salís a distintas horas de casa. -se rascaba su cabeza, pensativa.

- Te lo he repetido miles de veces, ella va antes para preparar todo el papeleo... -un leve escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal- Papeleo... -susurró con cara de espanto.

- ¡Jaja! ¡Ryuko-chan tiene miedo de hojas de papel! -empezó a correr en la dirección a la academia.

- ¡Oe! ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada! ¡Espera Mako! -la siguió lo más rápido que pudo, intentando alcanzarla.

- ¡Wuuooa! ¡Ryuko me persigue! -aceleró el ritmo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron antes de tiempo a la academia. En la misma puerta, había un gran estudiante, literalmente. Mako, centrada en huir de Ryuko, se estampó de cara contra el pecho de aquel estudiante. Un gruñido de queja por su parte.

- Uhh... Duele... -se frotaba su nariz.

- Mankanshoku... ¡Mira por donde vas! -gritó eufórico.

- ¡Woo! ¡Gamagoori! Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿qué tal estas? -le espolsaba su pecho, limpiándole.

- Nos vimos ayer al final de clase... ¡Justo aquí! -señalo con ambas manos el lugar donde se encontraban.

- ¿A si? Pues no me acuerdo... -sujetaba su mentón mientras miraba al cielo.

- Lo mismo da. Deberíais entrar ya a clase, van a empezar en breve...

- ¡Eso es lo de menos Gamagoori! -Ryuko llegaba de subir la cuesta- Satsuki nos escusará por la tardanza.

- No deberías atribuirte méritos porque la señorita Satsuki-sama sea la presidenta, eso esta mal Matoi.

- ¡No pasa nada! -le daba un par de codazos en el abdomen- Vamos Mako, antes de que el gorila se enfade. -soltó una gran carcajada antes de entrar rápido adentro.

- ¡Adios Gamagoori! -le sonrió amablemente y entro corriendo, siguiendo a Ryuko.

Gamagoori solo se limitó a despedirse con la cabeza.

Al entrar a clases, todo seguía igual que siempre... ¿Cuando serían más entretenidas las clases? No era tan difícil de hacer...

El profesor entro por la puerta, tan desaliñado como siempre. ¿Tenían sus gafas más suciedad que de costumbre?

- Neee... Buenos días alumnos -decía con una voz ronca y apagada- abrid los libros por la pagina ochenta y tres. Por favor, empiece a leer señorita Mankanshoku...

Mako al momento se levantó, leyendo un texto sobre la primera guerra mundial.

Ryuko, con Mako de fondo, solo miraba por la ventana. ¿Tan difícil sería hacer de las clases algo divertido? Podría hablar con su hermana, a lo mejor intentaría...

_- Nah, solo me llevaría problemas... _

Se quedó mirando por la ventana toda la clase de historia, matemáticas e ingles... Mikusugi se había puesto de acuerdo en no preguntarle nada a ella, y todo lo demás a Mako... Empezaba a aburrirse demasiado, hasta que la sirena sonó. Un milagro.

- Neee, Matoi-kun, quédese ahora mismo, quiero hablar con usted. -se sentó en su silla y empezó a esperar a que se marchase toda la gente.

_- Mierda... Seguro que me hecha la bronca por estar ausente en clase, o será lo mismo de siempre... _

Mako se quedó mirando a Ryuko y con el bento de su madre en la mano, se fue de la clase, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Entonces, aquel profesor desaliñado y apagado, se quitó las gafas y echó su pelo hacía atras. Ryuko lo miraba sin ganas y de brazos cruzados... Nada nuevo después de todo.

- Matoi-kun... -dijo con voz sensual- ¿Por qué has estado ausente en mis clases? -decía mientras se quitaba su camisa blanca.

- Aburrimiento. -contestó de forma muy directa, puede que demasiado.

- Vaya, vaya Matoi-kun... Eres la alumna más rebelde que he tenido, ¿cómo lo haces? -se acercaba más a ella con cada palabra que decía.

- Tú solito haces que no quiera atender en clases... Y, ¿podrías dejar de tocarme el pelo? -una vena se empezó a hinchar en la cabeza de Ryuko.

- Es que es tan suaveee~ -lo tocaba con más énfasis- Osea, que quieres que te toque otra cosa... -rozo los hombros de la azabache.

Un puñetazo sonó justo después. La vena de Ryuko había estallado de verdad...

- Tan ruda como siempre... -se frotaba su nariz, sangrando.

- ¿Sabes que esto se considera acoso escolar? -dijo furiosa, frotándose su puño para regalarle otro puñetazo.

- Esto no es acoso, solo soy tu amigo Matoi-kun. -hizo una pausa- Es más, como no atiendes en mis clases, es como una especie de castigo...

- No me interesa. -ya estaba en la puerta, abriéndola de golpe- Hasta luego profesor. -lo miró sonriendo de forma maligna, ya estaba de nuevo vestido y con sus gafas.

- Hasta luego Matoi-kun. -otra vez hablaba de forma apagada, mientras se colocaba sus gafas.

No llegaba a comprender por qué su profesor hacía esas cosas, y mucho menos con ella... ¿Tendrá algo que ver con su hermana Satsuki? De todos modos puede que estén compinchados para hacerle la vida un poco más difícil...

- ¡Ryuko-chan! -Mako la saludaba sentada en un muro bajo.

- Mako, ¿ya te has acabado toooodo el bento? -la miro sorprendida.

- Noop, Gamagoori me ha ayudado. -sonreía de forma muy tierna.

- ¿Gamagoori? Vaaaya, vaya... -sonreía y la miraba de forma picara- Así que Gamagoori...

- Ryuko-chan... No pienses cosas extrañas, Gamagoori y yo solo somos compañeros.

- Siiiii, unos compañeros que comparten un bento...

- ¡Oh! Se me olvidaba, ¿Qué quería el profesor Mikusugi? -la miró inocente.

- Nada de nada... -un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar el momento.

- Ah, pues entonces ve comiendo tú, esta apunto de terminar el recreo... -dijo un poco desilusionada.

- No me he traído almuerzo, así que si quieres podemos ir entrando.

Mako entró un poco resignada a las palabras de Ryuko. Todas las demás clases fueron cortas, pues tanto plástica como música y gimnasia eran clases superficiales y entretenidas para ella.

Cuando el sol se ocultaba era señal de que las clases habían acabado.

- Ryuko-chan... -dijo cansada- ¿Vas a venir conmigo a casa? -bostezaba.

- No, hoy no. Voy a ver si mi hermana esta en el departamento, me apetece irme con ella.

- Vaalee~ -después de oír la respuesta, Mako se fue directa a su casa.

Por su parte, Ryuko se fue a buscar a su hermana al departamento, pero al parecer no estaba.

_- Tsk, ¿pero donde esta?_

La buscó por todo el instituto, tan efusivamente que se le hizo de noche. Le daba igual ir de noche sola, más de una vez lo había echo, pero con la reputación de macarra que se había ganado, no mucha gente se atrevía a hacerle nada.

Las farolas apenas iluminaban el camino de vuelta a casa, solo lo necesario. Aquella noche hacía más viento de lo normal, y las ojas de los arboles hacía un sonido un poco aterrador. Ryuko estaba de lo más normal, le encantaba el sonido de las ojas.

De la nada, de una de las casas residenciales se escuchó un sonido que hizo que Ryuko diera un salto de la impresión.

-¿Pero qué... -miro detrás suya, no había nadie- ¿Hay alguien por aquí? -miro por todas las esquinas.

De la casa vecina de la que salió el ruido, apareció un gato que salto a la calle, haciéndola gritar un poco.

- Aii gatito... -se agachó para acariciarle la cabeza- No vuelvas a asustarme ¿eh?

Justo detrás suya, apareció una sombra que hizo que el gato se fuese corriendo.

- ¿Uh? ¿Y ahora que pasa? -se levanto con ambas manos en su cintura.

Una mano fría tapó la boca de Ryuko, haciendo que esta intentase gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo. Fuera quien fuera, tenía mucha fuerza. Intentó liberarse con las manos, pero fue inútil, con la mano que le sobraba la cogió de ambas manos.

- Es inútil que te resistas, Ryuko... -dijo a escasos centímetros de su nuca.

Se detuvo en seco... ¿Sabía quien era? ¿Lo conocía? No... No reconocía esa voz grabe en ninguna voz que le resultara familiar. ¿Entonces, cómo sabía su nombre? Tampoco le dio mucho tiempo a pensar gran cosa... Unos grandes y fríos colmillos penetraron su piel, succionando su sangre.

Quería gritar, pero no podía, el simple echo de que fuera quien fuera estuviera chupándole la sangre, la debilitaba... Ahora sentía una lengua recorrerle la nuca, aflojando su agarre. Pero ya no servía de nada, y él lo sabía... Se calló a sus pies, observando un escenario borroso, casi oscuro por completo. Después de todo eso, al fin todo se volvió negro...

* * *

><p><em>-Puffff, hace MIL que no escribía un nuevo fic de nada e_e Y mucho menos de Kill la kill... ¡Pero aquí estoy! **W** Espero que disfrutéis este nuevo fic igual que lo disfruto yo escribiéndolo :DDDD ¿Review pls ;3;? ¡Gracias por leer! :D-<em>


End file.
